


The Lost Island

by MLPro



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Objectification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLPro/pseuds/MLPro
Summary: At some point during the first movie of Pirates of the Caribbean, Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner get kidnapped and forced into sexual slavery.My friend wanted me to do a story on objectification.  I don't fully understand what that is, so if I got it wrong, please correct me XD





	

Sometime during their quest to rescue Elizabeth Swann and retrieve the Black Pearl, Captain Jack Sparrow and his new companion Will Turner had found themselves chained to a cave wall on an unknown island. How they got there, Jack had no idea. But one thing was for sure: he wanted his ship back from that dick Barbossa, and he was not in the mood for any sidetracks.

“How the hell did we end up here?” Jack asked Will.

“You think I know?” Will answered. “But we should leave as soon as possible. I’m worried about Elizabeth.”

Jack smirked. Romantic interests were so…interesting.

After some time had passed, a newcomer had entered the cave. He proceeded to remove the chains and lead Jack and Will to the cave entrance, where they met…her. Tall and skinny, and clearly a pirate. Her tanned skin and auburn hair shone under the intense sun. Damn, she was fucking hot.

“Here are your toys, ma’am,” the man told her.

Wait…what? “Okay, I’m so confused. What is going on?” Jack asked them.

They ignored him. And, worse yet, she was paying him. Jack mentally face-palmed. He was a well-known and feared captain, not some toy that people could pay for. He was now seriously wondering how this had happened.

\---

It had been a few confusing and nerve-wracking hours on her ship until they arrived at yet another island. This one was rather small, perfect for three people. The sand appeared abnormally white and slick, and the only vegetation was one pitiful-looking palm tree. This was one weird isolated island. And worst of all, Jack had no idea where in the world he was. This would be an interesting voyage back into familiar waters, if he could ever get the chance.

She first chained Jack and Will to the palm tree and, with some effort, had stripped both of them completely naked. Jack briefly had time to notice Will’s well-defined abs before she had unchained him from the tree and pinned him to the ground. She was definitely stronger than she looked, even Will’s awesome abs were no match for her. She then kissed him roughly, and then slid her tongue up his cheek.

Jack figured he probably shouldn’t look at this point. As hot as it was, he was not in the mood for any boners when it would be plainly obvious in this current circumstance. Will would probably murder him.

She moaned in pleasure, and Will moaned in what was obviously not pleasure, and suddenly, a white substance sprayed all over Jack’s body. Shit, was Will ejaculating on him? This was so wrong…

She chained Will back on the tree and then unchained Jack. Crap, he was next.

He fell hard on the slick sand which could have been covered in come for all he knew, and she forced her tongue into his mouth. She had pushed it so far back that Jack thought he was dying for a few seconds before she removed it and dug her hands into the areas where the semen had landed. Jack was then forced to watch as she stripped her pants and started to jerk off, the slick come helping push her over the edge. It was super-hot, if Jack was to be honest, and his dick had become hard.

She nodded in approval and then gave Jack the most painful hand job he had ever experienced. She showed little mercy, and Jack was sure his cock was going to break after this. But he came anyway, groaning painfully as his semen shot onto Will’s abs.

Ha, revenge is a bitch, Jack thought.

Jack was back on the tree and she had left. He and Will were too embarrassed and scarred to say anything at first.

“Well, that was fun,” Will said sarcastically. “Not.”

“Yeah, that was disturbing,” Jack agreed. “You know what, fuck this. I’m outta here. I got a ship to get back.”


End file.
